


The Rest of the Story

by iceprinceloki



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, First Time, Forced Bonding, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Rape/Non-con, Rutting, Sad, Same-Sex Marriage, Secrets, Story within a Story, finna be in hell for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Louis didn't tell Daniel the whole story, not anticipating the boy would become a vampire and find out for himself. Now he is tasked with explaining every dirty detail of the story he didn't tell; his life as an omega.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope everyone is doing well, keeping healthy, staying safe and getting excited for Christmas! I myself am counting down 10 days till I go on leave and return to my family for the holidays!! Woot woot!! I was reading another fanfic and got impatient because I just want it to get to Loustat but I don't think it ever will so here we are.....This will be short, quick chapters, the perspective changes chapter to chapter; one chapter present day, one chapter past and then switch. I hope it will be finished as fast as it started....and as usual my lovelies, I hope you enjoy the darkness that oozes out of my depraved and traumatised mind....

‘So….there’s a lot more to being a vampire than you let on.’ Daniel frowned at Louis. ‘Why didn’t you tell me about….’

‘Do I look like someone who has an easy time discussing such things Daniel?’

The newly turned vampire sighed and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. ‘No, I guess not. Still I’d like to know the rest of your story….Armand he- he won’t tell me what to expect and I’m freaking out a little.’ He trailed off with nervous laughter and lit a cigarette with shaking hands.

He hadn’t stopped smoking just because he’d been turned, although his body didn’t appreciate it, he was able to savour the sensation of the smoke entering his lungs. Daniel had invited Louis for a walk on Night Island while Lestat was sequestered in his room writing his next book. They stopped along a quiet pier and sat on a bench.

‘What do you want to know?’ Louis was resigned, knowing he owed it to Daniel to be forthcoming and truthful.

Daniel grabbed his wrist eagerly and shifted closer, turning his body to face Louis and pulling his legs up to cross them. Daniel sat like a child beside a Christmas tree.

‘Everything, when did you realise what you are? What Lestat is? What happened if Claudia was around? Did she ever catch you? Did the two of you love each other then? Did it make things worse or better for you? Were you scared?’ Daniel was firing questions too fast for Louis to keep up.

He put a hand on the fledglings’ mouth. ‘Too many questions. Let’s start one at a time…’

‘Sorry Louis, but I need to know. There’s so much I want to know and If Armand won’t tell me….’ The fledgling shrugged helplessly.

The “then you have to tell me” Remained unspoken between them although Louis felt it keenly. He had dragged Daniel into this world and left him blind and drowning. Armand had snatched him up, of course, but that still left Louis with the lions share of responsibility. Besides that, Armand was of a different inclination to Louis and Daniel; there was no way Louis could leave it to the redhead to explain all there was to know.

Even with the evidence and arguments stacking up against him Louis still winced, pitying himself and his shoddy luck. He really didn’t want to have this discussion with Daniel; or with anyone really. Daniel was watching him and waiting for the story to begin, waiting for the answers like a spider waits for a fly.

Louis surrendered, looked at the sky and placed his hands neatly in his lap. ‘I found out I was an omega long after I found out that Lestat was an alpha.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘LOUIS!’ Lestats roar woke him abruptly.

Louis was quick to scramble from the coffin just as his enraged maker stormed into the room. ‘Good evening to you too Lest-’

The blond backhanded him and shoved him face first against the wall. Louis touched his face blankly; the hit was hard enough to make his hearing dull and the world seemed blurry.

I wonder what I did this time, he wondered, surely it must have been terrible to warrant this…

Lestat had his nose buried in Louis neck and was inhaling deeply. His fingers were bruising the smaller mans hips, Louis moaned his discomfort and Lestat became even more incensed. He pulled back and shoved Louis against the wall again, his body pressed flush and Louis could feel something different between them. Lestat was rocking against his derriere and mouthing at his throat; the threat of fangs beneath his plush lips.

Louis felt his heart pounding out of his chest, Lestats movements were becoming more erratic and desperate. The fledgling put a hand back to push Lestat away but Lestat caught his wrist. Louis found himself thrown onto the bed on his back and Lestat settling between his legs, nose to his neck, and resuming his grinding. Louis felt a warmth pooling in his own loins. The stimulation Lestat provided was unavoidable and Louis was writhing beneath his maker just as needy as the older vampire.

Lestat growled in his ear and Louis felt moisture on his inner thigh. He whimpered tugged Lestats face from his neck and tried to catch Lestats eye. Lestat wouldn’t look at him, his eyes scrunched shut and his fangs bared.

‘Lestat…’ He whispered breathlessly.

Lestat ground into him harder. Louis cried out in alarm when Lestat pulled his legs over his shoulders and pressed close so that Louis’ knees were pressed to his chest and Lestat had the angle he wanted. Louis bucked and Lestat growled.

‘Les-ataah!’ Louis keened and felt the heat release from his gut, Lestat finished as well.

They lay in their position, panting, sweaty, sticky and silent. Louis noticed Lestat smelled odd, like lemongrass and apples. Lestat didn’t linger for long, he sat up as soon as he was able and tried to leave.

He hissed and froze as his feet touched the floor. Louis sat up and touched his shoulder.

‘Lestat what’s wrong? What was that?’ Lestat didn’t answer him, just kept a hand firmly pressed to his trouser front. ‘Lestat answer me…’

‘Louis!’  
‘Lestat what-?’  
‘Shut up.’ 

Louis was insulted. ‘You cannot say that to me! You barge in here, hit me, throw me against a wall, and then-then you do- THAT happens and now you want to walk away with no explanation?!’

Lestat spun and slapped him again, hard. He fell back onto the bed clutching his sore cheek, twice in one night. Lestat stood and stormed out.

‘I said shut up. It’s none of your business. I won’t bother you again.’

Louis was confused and couldn’t work out what had just happened. He went to the washroom, head in the clouds, and started cleaning himself up. There was more cum than he had expected there to be, Lestat must be rather gifted, he supposed. Disgusting, he thought and scrunched his nose up, and this is with my clothes taking the lions share…..

Louis used a cloth to wipe the fluid from his front and thighs. A finger strayed further back, and an unexpected sensation brought him to his knees with a pitiful mewl. He covered his mouth with his free hand and looked to the door afraid Lestat would barge in. When Lestat did not appear Louis touch against that spot again and felt the same burning heat bubble in his gut. He bit his lip and threw the cloth back into the basin.

He dressed quickly and at table with Lestats father he tried to pretend nothing had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

‘So….he just shoved you against a wall, got his rocks off and left?’ Daniel deadpanned.

Louis nodded and laughed. ‘It seems strange to me now, to think there was ever a time when that was all we had between us.’

‘It’s different now right?’ Daniel pressed. ‘You guys don’t hide it from each other, you just do what needs to be done?’

Louis looked away and Daniel felt his heart pound. ‘Louis!? You can’t just look away, you have to answer me! I can tell the answer is juicy. Sharing is caring, come on!’

Louis gave him a filthy look and Daniel laughed innocently.

‘Daniel you can’t just ask someone about-….’

‘Their sex lives?’

‘Daniel!’

‘Fortnights of fornication?’

‘Daniel!!’

‘Copious copulation? Acts of darkness? Adult nap time? Aggressive cuddling? Bouncy-bouncy? Enraging the cave? Milking the custard chucker?’

Daniel was running around the bench and Louis childishly chased after him. Daniel cackled when Louis tried and failed, barely, to grab him by the collar and throttle him.

‘Daniel please stop!’ He finally whined, he sat down on the bench again and hid his face in his hands.

Daniel stopped and sat next to Louis again. ‘Okay I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist _jabbing_ you a few times.’

Louis elbowed him hard and Daniel wheezed his final laughs. ‘Okay, okay that was the last one I swear!’

Louis scowled at him. ‘This isn’t easy for me to discuss you know.’

‘I know, I’m trying to lighten the mood, you know me….any way where were we? Oh yea, he just left you on the bed to clean up by yourself. Then you had to have dinner with his dad and pretend his son didn’t just bend you in half?’

‘Essentially.’ Louis sniffed, unimpressed by Daniels summary. ‘The old man couldn’t know what we were or that his son was anything other than a normal man; which obviously included his proclivity to men.’

‘So you pretended to be straight to protect him, what about your own family?’

‘My sister knew I think, I would tell her about him sometimes when he upset me. She knew we weren’t entirely normal men living together platonically; although technically we were platonic at that point…’

Daniel whistled. ‘At least someone knew you well enough to notice…’

‘I suppose that is one way of looking at it.’ Louis mused.

Daniel shook his head and grabbed Louis’ arm. ‘Lestat was in rut, so what happened next? Did he come to you again?’

‘No…’ Louis sighed. ‘The next night he was gone when I awoke and hadn’t returned when I returned to my coffin. It was two nights before I saw him again. He snuck in while his father and I were at table.’


	4. Chapter 4

Louis traced the patterns on the tablecloth worriedly and chewed on his lip.

‘You are very quiet tonight Louis.’ The old man wheezed.

He looked at Lestats father and smiled, although the man couldn’t see it. ‘It’s nothing, I’m just wondering where Lestat has gone…he hasn’t been here in two days…’

The man reached out and pet Louis’ face. ‘Don’t worry, Lestat is an adventurous boy, always has been. He will turn up when he wants to, he always does turn up, even on the farm when-…’

The topic of the farm seemed to be a sore spot for father and son. Louis longed to ask more on the matter but seeing the sadness on the mans face kept him quiet.

‘I’m sure you are right monsieur.’ Louis held the old mans hands and stroked his thumbs over wrinkled flesh. ‘He’ll be back any day now.’

As though speaking his name summoned him, Lestat strode into the room with a whore on his arm. ‘What are you two conspiring about?’

‘There, what did I tell you Louis?’ The old man laughed. ‘He is back safe and sound!’

Louis cringed and tried vainly to shush the old man. Lestat sneered at him but there was some smug pride in his eyes as well.

‘What? You were worried about me Louis?’

Face flaming, Louis stood and left the room. He was still confused about their last encounter, then Lestat vanishing and now turning up with a woman? Louis didn’t know what to think or do, he returned to his room and lay on the bed with a book.

The night passed quickly for Louis, immersed in some or other story. He set the book aside and stretched when he was done reading. His spine popped and he moaned, it was satisfying when that happened; especially recently when he found himself feeling stiff and tense most nights.

What he didn’t expect was to hear Lestat growl loudly in the next room. He sat up and gasped, the stench on the air was thick and suffocating. Had he been so immersed he hadn't noticed, or perhaps it was only starting? He covered his mouth and nose and tried to clear his head. He felt dizzy, his mouth was watering and his belly burned. Louis stood and followed the smell to Lestats room. The beast hadn’t even closed the door all the way.

Louis could see him and the whore clearly. Lestat was fully clothed, clearly he had just opened his breeches as needed, and the whore was bare. She was pretty, with pale skin, dark hair and green eyes. She cried out Lestats name with every brutal thrust he gave her. Louis’ throat felt thick and he couldn’t swallow.

Lestat moved in such a hypnotic way and Louis became irrationally angry that the woman was on his bed. The smell coming from Lestat drew Louis in and he automatically took a step into the room. Lestat looked up and as he did so his face melted into one of bliss. He drove his hips home holding eye contact with Louis.

After a moment the whore started to become unsettled, her hands went to Lestats hip and she began to whine and push and try to move away from him but to no avail. Lestat snarled in pain at a particularly sharp move. He grabbed her by the hair and sank his teeth into her throat.

Louis stared at his maker, and waited for him to finish feeding.

Lestat lay down on top of the body and hissed at him. ‘What do you want?’

‘I don’t know.’ Louis clapped a hand over his mouth when the words left unbidden. ‘I’m sorry I intruded, I’ll leave.’

‘No, stay.’

Louis paused. Lestat waved him over and sighed. Louis remained rooted and Lestat rolled his eyes.

‘Come here. I won’t bite you.’

Louis felt an instinctive pull to do as he was told immediately, so he crossed the room and stood beside Lestats bed; looking down at his maker.

‘Well sit down.’

Louis eyed the ruffled bedding suspiciously; they had been in there for a while after all.

‘Just. Sit. Down. NOW.’ That overwhelming feeling, the need to submit, Louis sat as ordered.

‘Aren’t you going to sit beside me?’ He asked lightly.

Lestat scoffed. ‘Not for a while yet.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I can’t move.’

That wasn’t the answer Louis was expecting, he raised a curious eyebrow and tried to discreetly peek. Lestat tapped him on the cheek.

‘My eyes are here.’ The blonde sniffed. ‘What do you want?’

‘You told me to come in?’ Louis frowned.

‘Only after you stood in the doorway and watched me slake my lust.’ Lestat reminded him.

Louis lost. He shook his head and shrugged. His arms crossed in front of his chest against his will and he avoided Lestats eyes.

‘You’ve been gone for days….I thought that after- that I’d done or said something….’

‘So you were worried about me.’ Lestat grinned cheekily. ‘So what? You thought I was angry with you? Well I am.’

‘Why?’ Louis whimpered, he hadn’t expected Lestats words to hurt so badly, he felt ashamed and like a failure, he wanted to kiss Lestat and beg his forgiveness.

Lestat hummed, Louis looked at his maker. Lestat was pensive and serious suddenly. ‘Louis….you haven’t been….’

He stopped and seemed to reconsider his question. Louis slid to kneel beside the bed and took one of Lestats hands. ‘Ask me anything, whatever it is. Just don’t be angry with me.’

Inside he was at war. This voice leaving his mouth wasn’t his voice, he would never usually care if Lestat was angry with him. Why suddenly did he feel so cowed and afraid of his maker? Lestat seemed to soften and the smell that had suffocated Louis earlier now made him comfortably sleepy.

‘Don’t worry yourself. It can wait until I’m more certain that-‘ Lestat froze and winced. 'Aaah!'

Louis squeezed his hand. ‘Are you hurt?’

It took a few minutes for Lestat to release the breath he had been holding. He replied in his usual grouchy tone. ‘No, I’m not injured, this just wasn’t right; it wasn't what I needed.’

He rolled away from the whore and fastened his pants with his back to Louis. ‘It’s nearly dawn, go to your coffin.’

Louis was lost in the smell and the situation had him stumped. Why was Lestat being so strange? What was the question he had been about to ask? Louis was compelled by that strange new inner voice to do as he was told. He lay in his coffin trying to find the answers, until the dawn took him.


	5. Chapter 5

‘So…..that’s one way to handle it?’ Daniel ducked his head. ‘I mean, did he do that often?’

Louis hummed. ‘He did several times during our first two years together.’

‘Two years….’ Daniel whispered. ‘It took you two years to find out you’re an omega?’

Louis gave him a look and huffed. ‘Lestat never explained anything to me. How was I supposed to know? As a mortal I was simply a man, being an omega wasn’t real.’

‘Fair enough.’ Daniel muttered. ‘So he used mortals for his rut and left you in the dark. But he knew you were an omega, he could smell you; you just hadn’t been in heat yet. So what was stopping him?’

‘I don’t know, I asked him many times why he didn’t just do it and he never answered me….perhaps now he will be willing to explain it.’ Louis drifted into thought.

Daniel silently allowed him to wade through his memories. It wasn’t his place to pry too much but he desperately wanted to know what had happened. How had Interview with the Vampire become the story it had if these two had bonded?

Louis shook himself out of it and apologised. Daniel took his hand and squeezed.

‘It’s fine, I know this is probably hard, remembering the past. I know you didn’t enjoy it the first time either.’

‘Mmm.’ Louis shrugged.

Daniel fidgeted and let go of his friends hand. Louis sighed and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

‘It was two years before I went into heat, by then Lestat and I were living in New Orleans, the plantation was gone and I was dead to all who knew me.’  
‘And Claudia?’  
‘Claudia wasn’t to come for another three years…’

Daniel crossed his legs under himself and rocked back and forth impatiently.

‘Sit still, you aren’t a jumping bean….I will tell you what you most want to hear.’


	6. Chapter 6

It was hot, that was the first thought Louis had when he woke. He slowly crawled out of his coffin and went straight to the bathroom. He stripped and took up a cloth, dipped it in cool water and wiped himself down; trying to cool his skin.

He looked at his face in the mirror and gasped at how pink his cheeks were, his pupils wide, his lips chewed red in his sleep. He looked like a mess, as though he had been running all day in blistering heat. He continued to wipe his aching skin with the cool water.

His body hurt, he ached and tried to stretch out his sore back and stiff shoulders. Everything was tight, tense, and he moaned when his strained muscles eased. He walked into his room and slowly tried to dress himself. He found the material scratchy and uncomfortable; it trapped the heat against his skin but he grit his teeth. He had endured heat in formal clothing far thicker than this as a mortal; he could endure it now.

Lestat looked up slowly when he walked into the parlour. He visibly flinched and stood up, without a word he stalked towards Louis.

Oh not again, Louis thought miserably, Lestat shoved him against a wall. Unusually, he kept them face to face; he usually turned Louis facing the wall. Lestat stared into his eyes and pressed him into the wall.

Louis felt the heat building, his skin breaking out into a sweet smelling sweat. The taller male buried his nose into his fledglings neck. Louis tensed and put his hands to Lestats shoulder and pushed weakly; but Lestat was immovable.

‘Lestat what are you doing?’ He complained.

His maker seemed to be _sniffing_ him. Louis couldn’t focus, he was getting hotter the longer Lestat had him pinned. Lestat picked him up, wrapped Louis’ legs around his waist and carried him.

Louis tried to protest but his tongue wouldn’t cooperate because Lestat smelled divine. He pressed his face into Lestats neck and inhaled deeply. Lestats right hand stroked over his back.

‘It’s alright Louis….it will pass.’

He set Louis down on a bed and stood beside him. Louis lay still and waiting for Lestats next move. To his surprise his maker turned and walked away. He struggled to sit up and cried Lestats name.

The blond paused at the door and looked back pityingly. ‘Not this time, when it is over we will talk. For now just stay here and try to relax. I will bring you something to feed on.’

Lestat left without giving Louis a chance to argue. Not that he could have. All Louis could think of was the heat, and that smell that exuded off his maker. He began to cry in frustration and all but tore his clothes off. He found the strength to pull up the silky bedding into a kind of nest; which he hid in for safety.

The silk felt good against his skin and the smell of Lestat on the sheets comforted him. His lower regions began to ache the more he breathed in the soft cologne. He turned to his all fours and yelped; there was fluid on his thighs. A hand found its way between his legs and found the source of the moisture.

He moaned and keened and rocked back against his hand. He snatched his hand away just as fast, horrified and embarrassed, he pulled blanket over himself and tried to sleep. Whatever this was Lestat had said it would go away, he just needed to wait it out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a very bleh chapter, I had a 4 hour drive to my parents today after a late night and early morning. it is now 9h30 at night my time and I'm exhausted. Hope to write more tomorrow but I wouldn't get my hopes up...probably on boxing day when all this nonsense is over....enjoy the chapter!

Louis stopped his story there and took a deep breath. Daniel noticed his fingers clenching on the fabric of his trousers.

‘Uh Louis?’ He hesitated. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Fine…it’s just a strong memory for me and it’s almost time for my…’ Louis looked at him meaningfully.

Oh, Daniel realised, Louis would be in heat soon and these spicy memories were probably making him more antsy. He subtly sniffed his friend and melted into the scent of frangipani flowers and aniseed.

‘Daniel…’ Louis’ voice stirred him. ‘Could you please not lean into me like that?’

‘Sorry!’ The fledgling omega sat up fast. ‘I was sm-’

Louis laughed away his embarrassment. ‘Smelling my scent? It’s alright, it’s a natural thing to do. But I do prefer you not leaning on me in the process; I am already quite warm and my skin is sensitive.’

Daniel decided to steer the conversation back to the story rather than continue embarrassing himself. ‘Lestat left you in a bed, in heat, alone, and went to get you a mortal to eat?’

‘Mmm he did. Interestingly he showed a remarkable level of respect for my preferences and brought several cats rather than a human.’  
‘Maybe he knew you wouldn’t kill a human? He needed you to feed without any issue.’  
‘Oh I would have fed on a human at that stage, I needed anything to sooth the burn and the itch. I would have done anything.’

Louis’ words were so dark Daniel shrunk away from him. The older omega was scary sometimes, everyone agreed that Louis was the most dangerous of the coven. Daniel could remember those deadly fangs in his throat and wondered if he could ask Louis an awkward question without being awkward.

‘What is it?’ Louis said.  
Daniel startled because Louis touched his face. ‘I just wondered, you bit me before….can two omegas….’

‘Can two mortal men? Can two mortal women? Of course, there is no reason why not; it’s just not commonplace.’

Louis smiled at him and spoke in a mischievous way. ‘You want to know what happened when Lestat returned?’

Daniel was nodding frantically and begging Louis to continue. Louis was laughing and agreeing in an attempt to calm Daniel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some sleep! Happy holidays for all who celebrate! I hope you are as excited as I am to see what 2021 has to offer!

The cats were quickly dispatched when Lestat returned and Louis became a whining mess on the bed. His skin itched and burned and his core ached for something he’d never known in life. Lestat sat beside the bed and stroked his hair.

‘Next time Louis, not now.’ His voice comforted and enraged Louis. ‘Try to relax, it will pass in a week or so.’

‘Lestat, what’s happening to me?’ He whispered fearfully.

Louis’ hips pressed down into the soft fabric and his need created a small wet patch. His entrance ached, he tried hard to keep his hands to his chest; Lestat had already walked in on him with a finger where it didn’t belong.

Lestat wasn’t bothered by any of this. He seemed as though he had expected it and had seen it before. He rubbed Louis’ neck and kissed his cheeks; all in hopes of easing his discomfort.

‘You’re in heat.’

Trust Lestat to be so crude and blunt. Louis moaned, a pulse of pleasure rippled through his lower regions. Lestat became stiff in his seat but continued to try and control the situation.

‘You’re an omega, you’ll go in heat for about a week every few months, years, decades….it’s different for everyone. It’s taken you years to present so I should think you will have large spaces between heats.’ It was as though they were discussing the weather and Louis wasn’t needily humping the bed and wanting to climb onto his makers lap.

Louis was embarrassed, the fluid still leaked from his behind onto his legs and it smelled strongly of flowers and spice. What must Lestat think, he wondered anxiously, surely the older vampire was disgusted. But Lestat just stroked his hair and spoke kindly to him.

‘You’ll be alright, I know it hurts but it will pass….I would bring a mortal man here but, well, it may be a bit obvious that you aren’t human. I can pass for mortal because the effect on my body isn’t obvious until it’s all over.’

The effect on his body, Louis thought dreamily, his head felt stuffy and he could do little more than luxuriate under the attention he was getting. His eyelids felt heavy and he felt nauseated. Lestat seemed to anticipate what would happen and he had Louis heaving into a basin in the bathroom in a split second. When Louis was done Lestat carried him back to his nest.

‘Lestat please help me.’ His whispered pitifully and the tears began to flow down his cheeks. ‘It hurts Lestat I need you.’

‘I’m an alpha.’ Lestat said softy. ‘I can help you, but you won’t be happy when the heat passes. Just bear with it this once, when it is over we can discuss future heats. I don’t want to take this choice from you.’

‘Lestat please!’  
‘You don’t even know what you’re asking for Louis…’  
‘Then tell me!’

A rare show of temper brought on by this insufferable discomfort. Louis was crying into the pillow. Lestat leaned down and gave him butterfly kisses on one cheek.

‘It’s alright, you’ll be alright, it will end and when it does-’

Louis had slapped him across the face and clawed deep marks into his cheek. Lestat stared at him and Louis stared back; neither one knew what to do, they had both been taken by surprise.

Lestat was the first to snap out of it. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and raised it to clean his face. Another surprise. Louis had launched himself out of the bed and into his makers lap. He straddled the man and licked the blood from his face.

Lestat exhaled sharply. ‘Louis you need to get off of me.’

Louis nipped his earlobe. ‘No Lestat…you need to get onto me.’

Inside Louis was dying, he didn’t know who was speaking but it wasn’t him! This side of him he had never seen was seducing the man he’d hated for the last few years. Even worse, he could feel Lestat responding to his teasing touches and kisses.

Lestat lifted him and dropped him on his back on the bed. Louis scooted up to rest his head on the pillows and Lestat remained kneeling between his legs. Lestat caged him in with a hand on either side of his head. Louis’ breath hitched, Lestat lowered his lip to whisper in his ear.

‘Louis, I said not this time.’

Lestat sat up and Louis began bawling again. 

‘But-!’  
‘Hold still.’ The blond gave him a death stare. ‘I will do this one thing for you. Only this one thing. If you complain that it’s not enough, I’ll stop and leave you alone for the rest of the heat.’

Louis nodded and grabbed Lestats biceps, pulled himself up to kiss and wrap his legs around the man.

Lestat kissed well, Louis noted, he was gentle and slow. The older vampire took his time with the kiss and it gave Louis a surprising amount of relief. Then Lestat pressed himself flush where Louis wanted him and rocked into him.

‘Mmmm Lesaaah-!’ Louis mumbled into the kiss.

Lestat pulled away and Louis noted his pupils were blown and he was oozing with dominance. Louis melted under him and his kissed seemed to be enough. They pressed together and kissed and Lestat murmured sweet things into his ear until the dawn came and they fell into the death sleep together.


	9. Chapter 9

‘That was my first interaction with a man.’ Louis mused.

Daniels mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. ‘That was steamy! All he did was kiss you?! Damn, I can’t wait for when he fu-!’

Louis’ expression stopped Daniels inappropriate sentence. The boy blushed and tried to laugh it off but Louis kept his death stare for several more minutes.

‘Lestat is an exceptional kisser.’ He said. ‘I imagine if you ask him he’ll show you.’

Louis rolled his eyes at his own words and scowled at the thought. Daniel felt his cheeks warm and his mind drifted to what that conversation would be like. Lestat would probably laugh at him and do it anyway, probably in full view of everyone.

Louis cleared his throat pointedly. ‘In any case my heat was intense. Lestat was all that could sooth the burning in my veins. His kisses were enough to temporarily delay the worse symptoms….or so I thought…’

‘Heat gets worse than that?’ Daniel whined. ‘I don’t want it! Can’t I become an alpha?’

‘Sadly, you are an omega for life.’ Louis smirked. ‘I don’t think you’ll be too unhappy once you start having heats, even I am quite-’

Realising he had thrown himself under the bus Louis tried to back track. ‘The heat can bring out a different side of you, one you never knew existed. It’s not something to bemoan….after all it brings its own blessings…’

Daniel shivered, Louis’ words made the hair on his neck stand up and he felt a deep gravity in the older vampires’ voice. Louis was saddened by whatever he was thinking, and Daniel felt uncomfortable. His friend was sad about a lot of things, and Daniel tried to help where he could.

‘Yea bringing a steaming hot vampire into my bed is a definite plus!’ He tried to tease Louis.

Louis laughed and shoved his hands away. ‘Daniel if you tempt another alpha Armand will strangle you with their insides while blinding you with their fingernails.’

Daniel whimpered. ‘He would?’

‘Alphas are possessive.’ Louis shrugged. ‘Well….I want to continue with the story.’


	10. Chapter 10

In the end it took nine nights for Louis’ heat to end. Lestat stayed with him, except to feed and bring Louis sustenance. No matter how Louis begged Lestat would do no more than kiss him and press him into the bed. Louis had tried to pry Lestats shirt off once and Lestat had immediately pulled away and refused to resume their activities that night.

Louis fought and twisted and writhed. He turned onto his belly and raised his hips trying to tempt his maker. Lestat held fast and refused every time Louis presented himself. He screamed himself hoarse and Lestat had to reassure their neighbours, Louis heard him telling them Louis was desperately ill and grieving a lost loved one.

Louis was crying and hurting, his body was on fire, he was sweating, and everything hurt. Lestats touch felt like ice on his irritated skin. He needed Lestat all over, he needed….well he still wasn’t one hundred percent sure what he needed. He just knew Lestat was the balm to soothe all pains.

Lestat wasn’t unaffected either, Louis could feel his erection through his trousers and smell the cloying scent that both tamed and excited him. Lestat rarely took his own pleasure however, strangely, he had good control of himself and carefully abstained from getting any seed on Louis in his few moments of gratification.

When he woke on the tenth night, heat free, sticky, tired and still aching; although this ache was different, it was as though he had been riding a horse in blazing heat for the past nine nights. He was alone, Lestat was nowhere to be seen but his scent lingered on the messy bedding. Louis rubbed his face against the fabric and sighed contentedly.

What had happened, he wondered, was he ill these past few nights? Why had Lestat been so calm? Was Lestat expecting this? If so…..why? Did Lestat have something to do with it? Lestat said he was in heat, Louis blushed, he certainly acted like a bitch in heat….he couldn’t believe all he had done. He had literally begged Lestat to, for lack of a better term, perform sinful acts. He had put his own finger in his rear. Louis covered his red face and moaned. It was all so embarrassing!

The sound of the bedroom door opening drove him further under the covers. Lestat sat down on the edge of the bed and tugged the blankets down, Louis didn’t have the strength to stop him. He had no cats in tow and had clearly fed; his face was soft and pink, his eyes calm.

‘It’s over now.’ Lestat said. ‘I’ve made a bath for you to clean up.’

Louis blushed and looked away from him. Lestat waited silently while Louis tried to find the words to say or an action to do.

‘Are you still feeling the heat?’ Lestat asked finally. ‘Do you need me to-?’

Louis shook his head quickly. ‘No!’ He was horrified, how could Lestat suggest a repeat of what had happened between them? He couldn’t bear the shame that flooded his whole body; he had committed a sin, several in fact. What would his mother think?

‘Let’s go before the water gets cold.’ Lestat pulled the bedding off him and scooped him up bridal style.

Louis could do nothing more than wrap his arms around Lestat’s neck and hold on. Lestat took him to the bathroom and set him into the tub of warm water. Louis grimaced initially at the temperature but then sighed as it eased his tight muscles. He could feel the sweat and salt coming off his flesh into the water. Lestat was quick to tip his head back and wash his hair for him.

‘Best do all the necessary steps first….I’m not sure you’ll be conscious much tonight and you still need to feed.’ His makers rich voice bounced off the walls into his sensitive ears.

Louis opened his eyes and looked up at his handsome face. He wondered why Lestat was helping him. He wondered about the last few nights and all Lestat had said they would discuss. He frowned. What did Lestat mean when he said “not this time” and “We will talk about future heats later”? What was this whole heat thing about?

Lestat started cleaning his body with a cloth and soap. Louis couldn’t find it in himself to stop him, he watched Lestats hands traverse his skin on his arms, legs, chest and belly. He sighed when those hands rubbed the soap into his back and shoulders. He grimaced and but kept his mouth shut when Lestat cleared his unseen flesh of the slippery fluid that had been oozing out for over a week.

Lestat took him out of the bath and dried him, then returned him to bed; only this time he took Louis back to Louis’ own room; Lestats bed was obviously a little too dishevelled for use…..

‘You have two choices. Feed from me or I will go out and find you something.’


	11. Centred

Daniel had his hands up to his mouth and his eyes were wide. ‘SO? Did you feed from him??’

‘Daniel!’ Louis chastised. ‘You can’t ask something so personal!’

‘Well you were going to tell me, weren’t you?’

Louis blushed and huffed. Daniel smirked and nudged him. ‘You did, didn’t you?’

‘Yes, I did, are you happy?’ He smacked at Daniels hands. ‘I did feed from him, and-and I _liked_ it!’

Daniel ooohhed and grabbed his arm. ‘Well don’t hold back! Tell me everything! That’s the whole point of this! Did it lead to more?’

‘No…I just fed.’ Louis cleared his throat. ‘He gave me blood from his wrist and although I felt that heat in my gut and could smell it on him we separated unscathed.’

‘You could smell it on him?’ Daniel cocked his head to the side. ‘You knew what you were smelling then?’

‘I only knew it was his scent during moments of passion.’ Louis looked off dreamily. ‘I love how he smells when he’s like that…’ He confided quietly.

Daniel smiled and nodded. ‘That’s great Lou…I’m glad you guys are okay…I thought for a long time you hated each other. Nice to see I was wrong.’

‘You were just missing a few pieces of the puzzle.’ Louis agreed with a smile. ‘Lestat and I have always loved each other in our own ways. It hasn’t always shown in the most obvious ways but it has shown when and where it needed to….mostly….’ His expression darkened and he clearly remembered a part of their history where love had been extinguished or darkened to the point of being invisible.

‘So…..’ Daniel nervously laughed. ‘What happened next? Did you guys get your groove on?’

‘Daniel do you ever think of anything else?’

‘No, not really. Nothing much else worth thinking about. Plus if Armand was your lover you’d be just as sex-centred as I- oh…wait…’

Daniel paused uncomfortably. Louis _had_ been Armand’s lover once, so….he probably knew exactly what the redhead was like between the sheets. Louis sniggered and covered his mouth as he did so.

‘I have indeed experienced your maker in the sheets, and I know what it’s like.’ Louis sympathetically pet his hands. ‘I too went through the same uh-…phase…as you are in, once I met him and committed to him.’

Daniel wasn’t sure he was ready for that part of the story yet. The idea of Louis and Armand sleeping together, although expected, did make him shiver. It was awkward.

‘Well…that night I slept, I regained energy and recovered from my ordeal. It was only the next night that Lestat had his little talk with me…’


End file.
